The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) is the oldest standing scientific organization devoted to research on drug abuse. It will hold its 62nd Annual Scientific Meeting at the Caribe Hilton Hotel in San Juan, Puerto Rico, from June 17 through June 22, 2000. The goal of the annual meeting is to bring together the outstanding scientists in the field of drug abuse to present their work and discuss the latest findings in all facets of the field including molecular biology, genetics, medicinal chemistry, pharmacology, behavior, neuroimmunology, treatment, prevention, and epidemiology. Papers include reports about all drug classes involved in drug abuse including opioids, cocaine, methamphetamine, cannabis, nicotine, inhalants, hallucinogens, and sedative-hypnotics. No other meeting covers the breadth of research in the drug abuse field. There will be 5 days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations, poster sessions, and 12-16 timely symposia. Special attention is given to the needs of women, young scientists, trainees, students, and underrepresented populations in drug abuse research, and planned discussions and get-togethers are a vital part of the meeting. There will be a good balance of all fields and topics representing the drug abuse research community. To insure a proper balance and up-to-date topics, final choices from the symposia submitted by scientists in the field will not be made by the Program Committee of CPDD until the fall of 1999. Symposia topics are solicited from all members and all interested scientists by calling for submissions on our website, in our Newsline publication, in our journal Drug and Alcohol Dependence, and in announcements made at the annual meeting. Once the symposia have been chosen, submitted abstracts will be divided into poster and oral sessions in such a way that that there is a balance among of the various research facets of the drug abuse field. Plenary and award lectures as well as several satellite meetings and specialty workshops will complete the program. As has been done for many years, the Proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA monograph and will be mailed to all meeting registrants and to all NIDA grantees.